


Burning

by bunnieblast



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, M/M, Not Beta Read, i just wanted to try my hand at writing something, slightly canon divergent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24689254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnieblast/pseuds/bunnieblast
Summary: Boruto is far too bright and Mitsuki is oh so weak for the light despite how it's burning him.
Relationships: Mitsuki/Uzumaki Boruto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	Burning

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything fandom related since I was a teenager, but i couldn't resist these two.  
> Set during the Mitsuki runaway arc, just after he hits Boruto.

Even when he was unconscious Boruto was still so blindingly bright. Mitsuki had landed a Snake Lightning to his abdomen, sent the teenager flying back and into the cliffsides that loomed above them. Mitsuki hadn't been sure if the sound was Boruto's body impacting a solid object, or his heart cracking into more pieces than he could ever hope to count.

Boruto was strong though, he was made of something thicker than Mitsuki was. He would reopen his eyes in time. Mitsuki's aim wasn't to kill him, never to kill him. _He couldn't_. Instead it was to earn the trust of Kokuyo and the rest of the fabrications, who watched him with narrowed eyes.

Once Boruto reopened his eyes though, Mitsuki would be far away. Perhaps never to see the sun again, and maybe that was for the best. He was far too radiant, his light too bright, and Mitsuki wasn't built to handle the sun rays. _He was beginning to burn_. However, he was still drawn to the sun. He was truly a lover of the light, willing to bask in it until he withered away.

He was supposed to have turned away, given his usual smile and thrown Sekiei's arm over his shoulder to hobble away from Boruto, but Misuki was drawn to the light still. He was weak, truly the moon, constantly chasing after the sun, desperate for one touch even if it seared his fingers off.

Mitsuki reached out, fingers daring to ghost Boruto's warm flesh, following his jawline around to his lips _and—_

Mitsuki flinched back as if he had been burnt. Shook out his fingers before letting his long sleeve drop back over and obscure his hands.

He had been burnt by the sun. 

_He had to go._

Sarada had watched on, her eyes wider than saucers behind her signature glasses, but she never tried to stop Mitsuki. He didn't bother to entertain why, his attention had only been on Boruto who was still unconscious. Sarada would watch him disappear into the night, Boruto didn't need to see the moon.


End file.
